Candyman (2020 film)
| distributor = Universal Pictures | writer = Jordan Peele Win Rosenfeld | starring = | musician = TBA | production = | date = June 12, 2020 | time = TBA | genre = Horror | prev = Candyman 3: Day of the Dead }} Candyman (2020) is an upcoming American horror film directed by Nia DaCosta, and produced by Jordan Peele. It will be a sequel to the original 1992 film and star Tony Todd as the titular character. Premise TBA Plot TBA Production In September 2018, it was announced Jordan Peele was in talks to produce a sequel of the 1992 film through his Monkeypaw Productions. Jordan Peele in Talks to Remake Clive Barker’s ‘Candyman’ Exclusive - BloodyDisgusting In a 2018 interview with Nightmare on Film Street, Todd stated, "I'd rather have him do it, someone with intelligence, who's going to be thoughtful and dig into the whole racial makeup of who Candyman is and why he existed in the first place." Exclusive Interview with Horror Icon Tony Todd talks Hell Fest and Gives his Blessing to Candyman Remake - Nightmare on Film Street Podcast In November 2018, it was confirmed that Peele would produce the film with Universal and MGM and will partner with Win Rosenfeld to co-produce the film, while Nia DaCosta signed on as director. Jordan Peele-Produced ‘Candyman’ Reboot Taps Director Nia DaCosta - Variety The film will serve as a "spiritual sequel", taking place back in the new gentrified Cabrini Green, where the old housing projects development once stood in Chicago. Filming was due to commence in spring 2019. Jordan Peele to co-write sequel to horror film Candyman - EW In January 2019, it was reported that Lakeith Stanfield of FX's Atlanta and Sorry to Bother You fame, would possibly star in the film but not as the main titular character, rather as a visual artist named Anthony who takes on an interest seeking the legend of the Candyman, similar to Helen Lyle's character played by Virginia Madsen. At the time, there was no word as to who would be starring in the film and if Todd or any past cast would reprise their roles. Lakeith Stanfield Is Reportedly Being Eyed To Star In 'Candyman' Reboot From Jordan Peele And Nia DaCosta - Shadow and Act Lakeith Stanfield May be Casted For 'Candyman' Reboot - The Source However, in an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Todd spoke of Peele, stating: "I know he's a fan... I'm hoping I will appear in the film in some form of fashion. Wouldn't that make sense? But it's Hollywood, so I won't take it personally if for some reason it doesn't work out." He added, "If this new one is successful, it will shed light back on the original. I think the subject matter is more important than any individuals. And I mean that." Candyman star Tony Todd 'won't take it personally' if he isn't in Jordan Peele's sequel - EW In February 2019, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II was reported to be in talks to play the titular character.Jordan Peele’s ‘Candyman’ Finds Its Star (EXCLUSIVE) - EW In response to the news, Todd gracefully offered his blessings, passing the torch over Twitter, stating: "Cheers to Candyman, a wonderful character I've lived with for 25 years. He's brought grace and glory and a beautiful boatload of friends & family, I'm honored that the spirit of Daniel Robitaille & Cabrini Green rises again. Truth to power! Blessings to the cast & crew".Feb 26, 2019 Tweet - Tony Todd's Twitter Tony Todd Gracefully Offers His Blessings to the New ‘Candyman’ - BloodyDisgusting However, on March 25, 2019 it was ultimately announced that Todd would reprise his role. ‘Candyman’ Director Nia DaCosta Clarifies That Yahya Abdul-Mateen II is Not Replacing Tony Todd…? - BloodyDisgusting It was also revealed that actress Teyonah Parris was cast to play Anthony's girlfriend. Principal photography for Candyman began during August 2019 in the Chicago area, Filming Has Begun on Nia DaCosta’s ‘Candyman’; Here’s the Latest Casting News - BloodyDisgusting with some filming taking place in the North Park neighborhood during the month of September of that same year.Candyman: Everything We Know (So Far) About Jordan Peele's Reboot - Screen Rant Jordan Peele's 'Candyman' Sequel is Filming in Chicago and Was Spotted in North Park This Week - NBC Chicago Media Trailers Posters & Promotional Images References Category:Upcoming Films